Behind Every Word
by wishfulthinking123
Summary: AU - An accident can change your life forever. So many things change...and because of this accident, there's an article in a newspaper. Newspapers contain mistakes. So there's a misunderstanding. Between whom? I think we know! A story of Lily and James.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: One moment can change your life forever. And when a world-famous newspaper practically blames you for it, it doesn't make anything any better. This is exactly what happens to Sirius Black, and James Potter being the loyal best friend that he is, is out to get whoever wrote the article. Little does he know, is that there is a story behind every word, and behind every newspaper, there's the truth. AU

Ok, this is my first story alright, and I don't know whether anyone will like it. It's AU in the sense that James Potter defeated Voldemort (bear with me, please) but darkness is still very much alive in the form of his followers who do not care whether they are caught or not. Please review…I'll return the favour! This story is Lily/James despite the beginning which is Sirius's POV.

Chapter 1

--wishfulthinking123--

"Sirius!" a pretty woman said, rubbing her temples.

"Audrina!" Sirius replied, playfully mocking his girlfriend. The two were a handsome couple of about nineteen, and they were so completely in love with the other. They had attended Hogwarts together, and had been linked together as an item whether they liked it or not. Sirius was the fun-loving Gryffindor, and Audrina was the more intelligent Ravenclaw. It was Sirius' challenge to get her to loosen up…of course, he hadn't expected to fall so deeply in love with her. Audrina was extremely pretty, with long, blonde hair and warm brown eyes. They glinted it from time to time, most often when she was with her boyfriend. Sirius was the exact opposite. He had dark brown hair, which was almost black, which fell neatly into his grey eyes, which would have resembled storm clouds had there not been a perpetual mischievous glint residing in the corners.

Audrina laughed, and he pulled her close to him.

"I'm on a tight schedule and…" she mumbled half-heartedly, as she relished being in his arms. He kissed the temples she had so often being rubbing lately and she relaxed.

"Come on, love…you've been working far too hard."

"But I've got to pick up my dress for that Christmas party next week, at six o'clock!" she said, panicking.

"Love, I know you like being punctual, but don't you think arriving over an hour early kind of pushing it?"

"I suppose," she conceded unwillingly. "It's just so dark outside already…imagine what it'll look like by six."

"I'll drive you myself if you want me to…but why you insist on driving those cars that Muggles use is beyond me. You could just Apparate!"

"Oh, and I suppose you're one to talk Mr-I-Just-Bought-A-Muggle-Motorbike-The-Other -Day!" she said, admonishing him. "I still can't believe you did that."

"I'm gonna enchant it to fly! It'll be brilliant – " He stopped, noticing the murderous look on her face.

"You're enchanting it to fly? Could you _be _anymore stupid?"

"Well, I'm putting an invisibility charm on it," Sirius said, knowing it was too late to back track now.

"And I suppose that makes it all better does it? Did James put you up to it! When I get my hands on him –"

"Stop, stop! It's ok! I swear James didn't put me up to it! It's just you always wished for a magic carpet ride or whatever…and it's impossible to find a flying carpet nowadays."

Audrina looked at him, a pink blush tainting her cheeks. "You really did it for me? How did you know I wanted a magic carpet ride?" she asked, trying to look suspicious.

"Yes…I'll do it later," he said, eager to please her.

"You're so sweet when you want to be…you know that?"

"I have my moments," Sirius said proudly.

"This is the moment when you're supposed to shut up, sweep me off my feet and kiss me," Audrina said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh, right!" He laughed. "Anything I can do to be of service!"

"Oh get on with it…"

He swooped her up in his arms, and laid her down gently on the bed, where they both escaped the world for an hour. Little did they know was that it would be the last time that they would be together.

* * *

"Come on, Sirius! We need to get going!"

Sirius yawned lazily at Audrina. "What? No, I love you?"

Audrina hit him. "I love you, ok?"

"Better than ok," he said, as he rapidly got changed. When Audrina got mad, it wasn't pretty. Although it was sexy. But she was a Ravenclaw…and Ravenclaws knew a lot of hexes. He could hardly believe that he would be meeting her parents next week at the party. Normally, it'd be a cause for worry with him, but with Audrina, it just felt right. He smiled. He really was growing up.

They stepped outside, amazed by the snow that had accumulated. It was thick, and pure white, a reminder of the snow they'd had at Hogwarts every winter. Without warning, something cold hit the back of Sirius' head.

Audrina smiled impishly. He only spun her around in his arms, dipped her like a gentleman, and kissed her. It was a true movie moment, and they were forever suspended in this winter wonderland. Until the clapping began, and Audrina turned bright red. Sirius, being the prat he was, just bowed and grinned. She hit him on the head, as she discreetly used her wand to clear all the ice off the car. They got in, and Sirius was even more grateful that he was a wizard at that moment as he saw other people shovelling the snow off their cars.

He glanced over at Audrina for just a second…but a lifetime was contained in that second.

"SIRIUS!" His beautiful girlfriend yelled as the car spun off course, on the icy road. Sirius managed to get the car back on track, but in turn collided into a large lorry. He was safe as Audrina cast a shield spell on him, leaving her no time to defend her.

The full impact caught her, and then, he knew no-more.

* * *

Sirius couldn't feel anything. It felt like he was locked into a black cage, and he knew if he found the key and escaped, everything was going to change.

"Sirius…Sirius, mate? Come on…open your eyes," a tall, handsome man said.

Sirius opened his eyes groggily, silently wishing that he could stay in the black. Everything was so much more peaceful there…he knew no pain. And then he remembered Audrina, though it took a while for his words to leave his mouth.

"James…wh…where's…Aud…Audrina?"

James went deathly white. Sirius knew that this couldn't mean anything good.

"Audrina…mate. There was nothing…nothing the healers could have done. She's…she gone, mate."

Sirius couldn't believe him. Not his beautiful Audrina…

"I need to see her."

"You can't…she's gone, Sirius. You wouldn't…you can't see her like this."

"Don't you understand? I loved her." His voice was quiet. "I was going to ask her to marry me on Christmas Day. But then she asked for the flying motorbike tonight, and I changed my plans…it would've been an early Christmas present." He laughed bitterly. "Do I not deserve to be loved James? No-one…not even my family."

"They're maniacs, Sirius. They don't love anything but their blood, their heritage!"

"Audrina made me forget about it all. Ever since we were little…you've always been my best friend James, but I could talk to Audrina about them."

"I know mate…I know."

"Leave me alone, please." Sirius said it so quietly, James was afraid. He didn't know if he could ever recover from something like this. Sirius had always been the more light-hearted, and he had helped him when his own parents had died when he was seventeen. Didn't Sirius need him?

"Are…are you sure?"

Sirius was patient. "Please, mate…I need to be alone."

* * *

So…how was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

--wishfulthinking123--

James didn't know what to do. Sirius was not responding to anyone, and he hadn't even sat up when they asked him whether he wanted to go to Audrina's funeral. Audrina was like a sister to him…he'd miss her. It would have been easier if she had died in the war…it seemed that everyone died that way, nowadays. It was harder to comprehend that she had died of something as simple…as mundane…as a car crash. He knew Sirius was going to beat himself up about it. Absentmindedly, he walked over to the ward where they sold tea and cakes. He bought some tea, and a newspaper, and sat down in the corner. He glanced at the newspaper and could hardly contain his rage as he read the first article.

**SIRIUS BLACK: SINNER OR SINISTER?**

**_It was a sad day for all as they attended popular Muggle rights activist Audrina Merridose's funeral. The service was tender and poignant, and there were many touching tributes from her friends and family. Merridose was killed in a tragic car accident on the 17__th__ of December, and her long-time boyfriend of two years Sirius Black was also in the car. Specialist healers from St Mungo's agree that it was a "miracle that he survived when he was the one driving." Sirius Black is of course related to the old 'pure' family of the Blacks, their ancestry spinning back a thousand years. These pureblood fanatics could have been the reason for Merridose's death, as it was common fact that she prided herself on being Muggle-born. Black does happen to be the friend of famous James Potter, the one who defeated Lord Voldemort, but in this dark aftermath, this Daily Prophet reporter, and I'm sure Potter himself, questions whether there was something more sinister afoot._**

_**Lillian Evans**_

_**Daily Prophet Reporter**_

James crumpled up the newspaper in his anger, burning it with his wand. He couldn't believe what reporters were doing nowadays...ten years and everyone would be warped into thinking what they wrote. What unnerved him was how Sirius was going to take it if he ever found out...he wasn't used to bad press as much as James was. James had gone through hell and knew articles like this were just poor attempts to make people feel worse than they already did. And who was this Lillian Evans? He had never even heard of her. What right did she have to place the blame on his friend Sirius? James knew that when Sirius loved, he really loved, and reading that would make him feel awful. This Evans didn't know him at all, she didn't know he had rejected his family heritage a long time ago? Who was she to make assumptions? He squinted at the small picture below her name: it was very small, and he could only see a lot of frizzy red hair, and a pair of glasses. Well, he thought. _This Evans doesn't know what she's in for…I'm not a Marauder for nothing. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind._

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, again, but but next chapter is Lily's POV. Things are not all they seem...review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**--wishfulthinking123--**

Meanwhile, another redhead was packing up her bags. She was being transferred from her comfortable home in Paris, to London, and she wasn't very happy about it. The truth was, though she'd never admit it, was that being a Parisian was so much more romantic than being a Londoner. Parisian even sounded better. She knew they were stupid reasons, but Paris had been her home forever, and she was going to miss it. She'd told her boss she didn't want to leave, but they told her it was an opportunity for her, and she'd be crazy not to take it. Of course, she'd told them she was crazy, but they'd already accepted for her. Needless to say, she wasn't very happy, and she was chucking all her clothes into suitcases pell-mell.

"Argh!" She said, chucking a lone Manolo across the room, narrowly missing her friend as she Apparated out of no-where.

"Lily, dear, calm down! What did the Manolo ever do to you?" The woman said as she took the heel out of the wall, and stroked it tenderly, looking at her friend accusingly.

Lily only summoned it and chucked it in with the rest of her stuff. "I can't believe I have to leave Paris Rory…"

Rory sympathised with her. Lily Evans never complained about anything unless it was important to her, and Rory could definitely understand how hard it was to move especially when you had lived somewhere for your entire life, and it was your home. When seven, her own family had moved her from their comfortable home in England, and at the time it was a tragedy for her. She couldn't even speak French! Luckily, she'd met Lily and Lily had helped her, more than she'd ever know. She hadn't only helped her understand French, as Lily was fluent in English as well, having grown up in an orphanage. As far as Lily had come to understand, her mother was a pureblood who had abandoned her when she was a child, because Lily's dad had been a Muggle and had died unexpectedly. For Lily, nothing could excuse her mother's actions and she refused to spend holidays with Rory. It took Rory until their third year in Beauxbatons to persuade Lily to come home with her for Christmas, and Lily had loved it. Lily was grateful to her parents for treating her like a second child, but she had outright refused to go home with her in the summer, though she did come and stay with her for half often. Growing up for Lily had been a painful experience, especially as she had had no one to confide in about magic…until she met Rory, who was a pureblood. _Anyway, _Rory thought with a grin, _Lily has yet to hear my news! _

"My mother lives in England…" Lily said slowly, tears bubbling up in her eyes. Lily collapsed down onto the bed, with her best friend Rory. "Rory…why do I have to go?"

"Lily, you know that you can't stay in Paris forever. You have to go and get more famous, and then you can meet James Potter, and seduce him into a Parisian lifestyle!" Rory said brightly, her attempts to cheer Lily up had never failed yet.

Lily laughed, wiping away the tears from her face. "You always know how to make me feel better, don't you?"

"It's a gift…you know, I have known you for more than half your life!" Rory smiled.

"I could never seduce James Potter anyway. He likes brunettes," she said, looking longingly at Rory's hair. "I wish I didn't have this awful red hair. No-one has red hair any more!"

"Lily, you're hair is beautiful. And I wish I had your green eyes. But get over yourself, and pack," she said, in a no-nonsense sort of tone, like it wasn't up for debate. "Anyway, I'm…"

Lily grinned. "What's the matter, Rory?"

"I'm coming to England myself next weekend!"

"What? And you didn't tell me this, why?"

"Well, I thought since you were going…"

"But this is Paris, Rory! And I didn't choose to go, either. I was made to by my Head of department."

"Only so you could become a world renowned Auror like him! And now you've got the opportunity to see James Potter in action!"

"Rory, the chances of that are second to none."

"But you're a field Auror too…" Rory said suggestively.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's not guaranteed that I'll go on the same missions of him just because I'll be Chief and can choose! Besides, that was one time, Ror! It was only a kiss to prove we were a couple to the Death Eater, so they'd let us go. I can't believe how much trouble we were in the next day!"

Rory grinned. "And who's to say another mission like that won't crop up again? And now, of course, they've got the perfect candidate for it!"

"Shut up," Lily groaned. "And how did we even get onto this? I remember," she said, a sneaky little glint residing in her emerald-green eyes. "You're coming to England…who, what, where, when and WHY?"

"Well," Rory started off awkwardly. "I'm not good at meeting men, remember…"

"I remember," Lily said, stifling a laugh for Rory's sake. The last time she'd gone to a restaurant with her best friend, and dared her to pick a guy up at the counter, Rory had spilled his wine all over his pants. The date might have been saved, if she hadn't dropped her chocolate cake on him as well. It was all an accident, though the man seemed eager to get out of her way, after that. "But you're dazzling, you know that? You just need to be a bit more confident."

"Right, right!" She said hurriedly, as if that's all there was to it, but Lily knew her friend better than that.

"Continue."  
Rory sighed. "I met a guy on W.W.W."

"What? What Witches Want?"  
"Yes…" Rory grinned, clearly embarrassed. "I know it's stupid…"

Lily couldn't say anything. She was gob-smacked.

"But the guy I met was so nice! He's my perfect match! And he's so handsome...and it is his real picture!" She added swiftly, after seeing Lily's face. "They make sure that the picture they send you isn't fake…" she giggled girlishly. Lily was shocked. She had never seen Rory _giggle_…of all things. "Well, let's just say they get a nice surprise."

By this time, Lily had recovered. "So, let me get this straight. You're moving to England…over a guy? And here I thought you just couldn't bear to part with me."

Rory smirked. "You know I love you Lily…well, his name's Sirius Black."

"I've heard that name somewhere…"

"He hasn't responded for a while…but I figure he'll like me all the same! It's only been a few months since our last chat."

"I've heard that name somewhere…" Lily said again, scrunching her brows in confusion. "Isn't he that…"

Rory waited eagerly. "He's only James Potter's best friend and accomplice!"

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

Rory's face fell. "I'm sure he doesn't…lots of women say that so he appears off the market," she said seriously, nodding at Lily.

"Excuse me, but I am not harbouring secret feelings for Mr Black." They giggled.

"Do you realise how girly we're being? I feel like I must have giggled ten times since you've been here," Lily said, pointing at Rory accusingly. "I should be packing...I've got to be there for an informal meeting of the Department Head at six p.m. tonight. And it's already noon!"

"Can I live with you?"

"What?" Lily said, looking at her friend, amazed. "We've been living together ever since we got out of Beauxbatons. I was going to miss you since I was moving to England, but since you're coming…I was actually hoping you'd live with me."

Rory flopped back down on the bed, actually climbing in and hugging the duvet. "Thank god that's sorted, then." Her voice came out all muffled from under the blankets.

"Get out of my bed," Lily said, calmly.

"No."

Lily stripped the bed with a mere flick of her wand, hoisting Rory up into the air as she did so.

"Argh!" Rory shouted, as she collapsed onto the now stripped bed. "I've never mastered how you do that…and you should have packed earlier anyway," she added smartly. Seeing Lily get all flustered was amusing. "How about a drink?" Rory asked, conjuring two shots of firewhisky. Lily downed it in one. Rory looked at her amazed, as her friend proceeded to fill her glass again. "Careful…you must be really nervous. But you don't want to be drunk for your interview…" She trailed off, imagining a drunken Lily at an interview. That would be an amusing story to tell the next time they all got drunk. Along with the story about she kissed a guy on a field assignment, and how "excited" he got. That was classic. She'd never lived that down.

"Speaking about the interview, what are you going to wear?"

"I have no idea! Help…"

"Okay, relax. I'm thinking your black Manolos…if you haven't already murdered them, that is…with your striped white shirt, black skirt and tights. Simple, yet undoubtedly sophisticated.

"What if the tights ladder?" Lily said, frustrated, almost pulling her hair out. "Lily…you're a witch. A French witch. I'm sure you'll think of something," Rory said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right…right! Just use a spell!"

Rory shook her head…this was going to be a long, long afternoon.

"What was that?" Lily asked, looking up from packing.

"What was what?" Rory was confused.

"That…" Lily hissed. "It's coming from the balcony…" Lily walked over to the balcony, which overlooked the street, and saw…oh god. _Not again, _she thought. Once was cute, the second time was a little embarrassing, and now it was getting down right old. And ridiculous, to say the least. "Guess who?"

Rory hadn't even bothered to get up, but she looked up excited. "Please tell me that's not Nate!"

"LILY, MY LOVE!"

"It is," Lily said drily. She watched with humour as Rory sprang up.

"NATE!" Lily shouted down to him. On the street below her was a handsome blonde man with a red rose in his hands. He was a fellow Auror, and had been short listed as one of the hottest Aurors for France to produce. Which Lily thought was ridiculous. HE was handsome, but the whole point of an Auror was fighting evil. Not what they wore for crying out loud. It was one of the main reasons she didn't bother to read newspapers…if there was any important information to know, people would tell her. Nate also happened to be the Auror she'd had to kiss on her assignment…and after that, things were never the same. The man practically stalked her. He was harmless enough, but he annoyed Lily to death. "What the hell are you doing here? Oh wait…don't answer that. Stupid question on my behalf, clearly. You're holding a rose, so it appears you're going to do the whole singing to me on my balcony thing again. What will it be this time?"

Rory grinned at her. "Give the man a chance, it's clear he likes you. It's an original song choice you have to admit…" she added, as Nate began belting out his own, self-written song.

"His originality astounds me," she said sarcastically, clearly referencing it to the times when he had done it before.

"So what will it be this time, my fair Lily?"

"It would be a yes…"

At this, he looked up hopefully. "…but I'm afraid it's just going to have to be a no. Besides, I'm moving to London."

"Then alas, I shall move too!" He Disapparated.

"Oh Lily…" she said, as Lily held her face in her hands. "You should not have told him that."

"And he was the one person I thought I'd get away from!"

* * *

A/N : Hope it was ok!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**--wishfulthinking123--**

Lily sighed as she looked around her. She wasn't normally one to be miserable, although Rory would definitely testify differently to that, just to push her limits. It's just that she was in completely unfamiliar territory, and she didn't like it at all. However, being an Auror had prepared her for almost anything and sometimes when she was on a field assignment she'd had to cope without a briefing. She was only in England…how bad could it be?

She stepped outside of her apartment, only to discover it was raining. _Great, _she thought. "That's just swell."

"Talking to yourself? People tell me it's the first sign of madness."

"What?" Lily said, looking around, alarmed. She pulled out her wand, and twirled it expertly through her fingers. "I wouldn't mess with me, if I were you."

"Oh, I'm not messing with you," said a girl who looked about seventeen, appearing from nowhere. She looked a little odd, Lily decided. Lily, however, was not the type to judge a person on the first impression, despite if that person was wearing…were they _pink_ _onions…_on her ears.

"I see you notice my punters. An invention of my own I'll have you know…they ward away Gugglebears!"

Lily refrained from laughing. It wasn't that hard, seeing as she was getting wetter and wetter with each passing second.

"You can borrow my umbrella if you like," the strange girl offered kindly. "I did a special charm on it so it holds itself. I get arm ache easily," she said, nodding her genuinely. The strangest thing about the girl was how honest she looked, like she believed everything she said…even about Gugglebears, whatever they were.

"No, thankyou…"

"Oh, my name's Penelope. You're Lily Evans, right?"

"How did you know that?" Lily asked, alarmed.

"You're a famous French Auror. I know a lot about Aurors…I know there's a secret conspiracy to overthrow the Gugglebears!"

Lily dearly wanted to ask what Gugglebears were, but she was afraid she'd look rude. The girl was a pretty, in an unconventional way, with dirty blonde hair, and wide hazel eyes. She looked pretty dirty though, but Lily supposed that was because she'd making punters.

"Listen, I have to go Penelope! I'm going to be late for my meeting!" She said, looking at her watch. It was ten to six. She only had ten minutes left.

"Ok. You look very pretty, by the way."

Lily blushed, and waved as she Apparated directly in to the Ministry. She performed a quick drying spell, and inwardly felt a bit better, whether it was because she'd been in the English ministry before, or because of the strange conversation with her new neighbour, Penelope. She decided she quite liked her, and thought that she might be good company despite her age. Lily gave her wand to the security man, who gave it her quickly, as she gave him a death glare, not wanting to be late for her meeting. She felt defenceless enough as it was…she didn't want her only weapon taken away from her. She silently thanked herself for wearing her Manolo's. They were a weapon, whether they knew it or not. Lily got into the elevator quickly, and within seconds she found herself at the Auror HQ. It was a nice, comfortable space, but the silence unnerved her. Clearly, no one was doing long hours at this ministry, she thought derisively, as though determined to make herself hate it even more. The offices ranged from the personal to the impersonal, littered with family photos and pictures of wanted wizards. Her stomach gave a curl as she remembered the news she'd only been told recently. Death Eaters were still looking for You-Know-Who…and if they found him, well, the reign of terror would be unending. James Potter had succeeded in stripping him from his powers…it was incomprehensible to her how he'd done it…but he was still alive, just biding his time. She was sure of that.

Lily forced her face into a smile, as she spotted the Chief Auror. No-body knew she was taking his position, it had all been hushed up. Her job was to start promptly tomorrow, with no fuss made over his retirement. That was the way the legendary John Talbot wanted it. Apparently, the job had been offered to James Potter first, but she knew he would have been sworn to secrecy about it. He didn't know when the new Chief Auror was going to put into place either, so she'd have that as an advantage. She knew it was up to Talbot to offer the position of Chief Auror to someone in his own Ministry, before he opened it up to other ministries. Talbot must have thought that only James Potter would have been up for the job. Lily didn't mind at all. She knew she'd be a great Chief Auror, and Rory had even said it too. Rory never lied. Lily knew she wouldn't have even tried to persuade her to go to England if she didn't think she could do even better over there.

"Hello, Lily Evans, right?"

Lily was about to nod, when he spoke again. "You're going to be Chief Auror. I hope you know I've spent years to get my Aurors up to the standard they are at today, and I know with a new Chief they will not got neglect their duty. Will they stay at the same level…" he pondered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Lily was amazed that someone could talk that much, but realising her cue she sprang into action.

"Sir, I will give my utmost hard work and dedication to this team. I will make sure their level rises, until each and every one of them could defeat Voldemort if it came to it!"

The Auror smiled. Lily had been practicing saying _his _name to make her look less fearless, but she wouldn't use it if she didn't have to.

"How many times did you have to practice it?"

"Practice what?" Lily was confused, but she had a sinking feeling that she knew what he going to say.

"Saying what you said." Clearly, Talbot wasn't so old that he couldn't call people out. Luckily, he was grinning.

"Ten minutes," Lily said guiltily, her cheeks staining a light pink.

"It was very good…I like to know you're impulsive, and can think quickly."

Lily was still confused. "I feel my team will be in good hands."

"Thankyou, sir."

"Let me show you your office."

Wordlessly, Lily stepped into a big room, with a big desk. It was completely stripped of personal effects and otherwise, but Lily knew that it wouldn't take long before the desk was messy. She grinned as she thought about an assistant.

He showed her around the entire HQ, and she was somewhat amazed by the enormity of it all. She was also amazed when she glanced her watch, and read it was six-thirty.

"Bet it seems later to you," said the ex-Auror wisely. "Don't worry…time will fly by when you spend it in your office."

"Right," Lily said. "Whose office is this?"

The man smiled knowingly. "James Potter's."

"He's got one report due…"Lily said dumbly.

"Yes, that would be on the mission."

"I didn't realise he was the one on that mission." Lily said, looking at his personal effects. There was a picture of a handsome man, with his arm wrapped around a pretty woman. Then, there was an older picture of a man with messy greyish black hair, and hazel eyes and of a woman with long, thick black hair with more than a few strands of silver.

"Who are they?" Lily said, pointing.

"Charles and Annette Potter. Both dead by Voldemort."

Lily nodded. They weren't that old, perhaps in their late sixties. She sighed. None of these people deserved to die…

"They both looked like they had so much life left in them."

"Oh, yes. There were very popular, the Potters. Always at a gathering of some sort." He looked lost in memory, his eyes glazing over.

"It's such a shame…"

They moved on. "Well, my dear, it was very nice to meet you. But I'm afraid I've got to go meet my wife at home." He gave her a friendly smile, before disapparating.

"Well," Lily said to herself. "I guess these are my Aurors now." She smiled, before disapparating into the golden atrium, to sign out.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter's exciting! L/J one on one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**--wishfulthinking123--**

James was not impressed.

In fact, he was feeling a little angry. He'd just taken the whole day off when he could have been finishing up a report on the latest Dark Wizard he'd caught, but no…he was off searching for a stupid woman who talked out of her arse, and didn't know that she was messing with a deadly force. He grinned, despite himself. An angry Marauder was definitely a force to be reckoned with. He stepped out of the Daily Prophet building he'd just been searching for a Lillian Evans, only to be met with pouring rain. With an angry huff, he Apparated to the Ministry, so he could take his report home and finish it there. What he did not expect was a screaming girl.

***

Lily sighed, as she listened to the old man. Of course…it had to be her, of all people. He was talking about nothing important, just rambling on, and wouldn't let her go. Why did she care to have an hour-long chat about the dangers of flobberworms? Suddenly, she had an idea, thanking herself for being French. "Excusez-moi? Je ne parle pas anglais…"  
The old man continued on regardless. Lily was frustrated. She was angry. She wanted to go home so she could prepare for tomorrow, and she she'd already been waiting an hour to get away from this crazy lunatic. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed suddenly into the silent atrium. Of course, someone had to apparate in right then. _Who apparates in at seven-thirty anyway? _She wondered.

The old man looked alarmed, as a young man came sprinting full speed down the entire length of the atrium. He didn't appear to have heard her scream at him, and said, "I'm sorry dear, you'll have to excuse me." And disapparated.

She was incredulous. She was tired. She was upset. She wanted to go home.

Lily sank down onto the floor, kicking off her shoes, and began to cry.

"He didn't even attack me!" she cried.

***

James was stunned. He recognised that the woman in front of him was a quivering wreck, who was clearly off her rocker, but he couldn't help but be stunned by her beauty. Her red hair reached her shoulders in a neat curly way, and her green eyes were something else. They were like emeralds. She had the perfect figure too…and he couldn't understand why she was crying.

She peered at him from under wet, incredibly long inky black lashes. "What are you staring at?" she asked sharply.

James sprang into life, not realising he had been staring at her.

"So he wasn't attacking you…"

"Well, obviously. Seeing as I just said that! Back off!"

James backed off, looking at her wand with something equivalent to…_fear? _He defeated Voldemort and he was afraid of this crazy woman? Definitely not.

"Calm down!"

"Calm down?" She said quietly. "Calm down! You try and CALM DOWN when you've had the most awful day ever!"

"I have had the most awful day ever! I've been searching for a Lillian Evans and –"

"Why have you been searching for me?" She said, suspiciously.

"What?" James said.

"I'm Lillian – well, Lily – Evans. Who are you? Don't tell me you're a Death Eater? Oh, I have had it up to HERE with you lot tailing me!" She stood up quickly, whipping her wand out like an expert.

"Do I look like a Death Eater to you? You've got to be kidding me…I'm James Potter!"

"What?" she said. "Why have you been looking for me if you're not a Death Eater then? Prove it to me…you could be under the Polyjuice potion for all I know!"

"Well I'm not ok!" James shouted, frustrated. "And I was looking for you because you're an extremely idiotic woman who doesn't care who she hurts at all!"

"Woah…" Lily's eyes narrowed into slits. Her wand shot out sparks. James didn't even have the courtesy to look afraid, which made her even angrier. Of course, she knew he was trembling on the inside. "You can't judge me. You don't even know me! You can't talk like that to anyone, just because you defeated Voldemort!"

James was angrier than he'd ever been in his life. Imagine her, accusing him of judging people?

"You're such a hypocrite. You're telling me I shouldn't judge people? Take a look in the mirror you stupid woman!"

"I don't know where you get off calling me a hypocrite. I was only here to talk to John Talbot –"

"Oh, I suppose you've gotten wind of him leaving have you? I can't believe you're going to disgrace him as well!"

Lily jabbed him in the chest with her wand. "Listen. I don't care who you are. I don't care what you say. You're just one tiny, insignificant Auror!"

"One tiny, insignificant Auror…with a lot of influence," he said, glaring at her.

"I don't believe in declaring open war –"

He snorted.

"- but," she continued, glaring icily, "I will do whatever I have to do."

"You ruin lives," he said. "You don't care who you hurt."  
"Excuse me? I work to save lives!"

He snorted again.

"Snort again and I think you'll turn into a pig. Wait," she said, grinning evilly, "I forgot. You already are one." And with one wave of her wand, he turned into a pig. Unluckily for Lily, he could still talk.

"You can't do this!"

"Watch me."

And then she disapparated.

***

"Oh, she is going down." James was able to turn himself into a stag, and then back into a human being, though Lily was seriously debating at the moment whether he was one of those. He angrily disapparated. She may have won the battle…but by no means, had she won the war.

* * *

A/N: Lily and James action? Are you excited? Review and tell me! There's even more coming up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**--wishfulthinking123--**

Lily was furious. She could not believe the _pure _arrogance of James Potter. Who did he think he _was, _strutting up to her and calling _her _a hypocrite? She might have understood if he was upset about his old chief leaving, but what he did was so uncalled for. She knew she had a temper, and it was wise if she kept a leash on it seeing as she was an Auror, but he was just…insufferable. It wasn't as if he even though he could do a better job than her, because he'd declined the position in the first place. There was absolutely no reason to tell her she ruined lives…since when? That was what Death Eaters did! She paced up and down her new lounge area, already starting to wear the carpet thin. He should show some respect to her – he was part of the division she was commanding! It was just…incomprehensible. How exactly was a team supposed to co-operate with him? Just because he defeated Voldemort…he was so over-rated. He was supposed to be this handsome man, of quiet strength and modesty…as if, she smirked. Remembering his pig-like face, she grinned, treasuring the moment as she replayed it back in her head. She taken a leaf out of the legendary Mad-Eye Moody's book…but instead of using ferrets, she'd chosen a pig. _Well, _she thought, with a satisfied grin on her face._ At least I now know why I had to get an 'O' in my Transfiguration N.E.W.T. _

* * *

"He really didn't look that different at all," she said, laughing with her new friend Penelope, as she took her out for dinner that night. She'd felt a little bad, as she knew she wouldn't have any plans, but Penelope assured her that the late notice was fine. It would give them a chance to properly introduce themselves. They had winded up in some small town café, which Penelope claimed had the best Sligaslugga juice. With a name like that, Lily had been reluctant to try the gloopy green, tar-like substance, but only on Penelope's gentle insistence did she try it…and find that it was absolutely fantastic. "Wow!" Lily exclaimed, setting the cup down on the table.

Penelope nodded her head. "Most people are too afraid to try it…they judge on appearance only. They don't bother to find out what's behind the exterior." She sighed, and Lily immediately felt guilty. Penelope, however, still managed to look bright and said cheerfully, "Not you, though. I find Aurors to be the most accepting, even if they are naturally a little alarmed at first. I expect a little wariness, and I'd be disappointed if you weren't." Lily laughed, but Penelope had continued on seriously. "An Auror, or a person really, is good when they are willing to change their beliefs…they're so versatile."

Lily had blushed crimson, but replied, "I'm guessing you want to be an Auror, then?"

Penelope's face had turned dark. "Yes…I want revenge on Voldemort," she whispered.

Lily nodded understandingly. "You've lost someone, haven't you?"

"My parents."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Lily said. Penelope looked grateful, and Lily continued. "But it's nice to know you want to become an Auror for other reasons too. I'm head of Auror division you know."

"But you're so young." Penelope merely stated it.

"I threw myself into a lot of dangerous missions, and came within a few inches of death…all for revenge. I'm not proud of myself...but I understand how you feel. People would miss you, you know."

Penelope had said nothing, and within a few moments they'd gone back to talking and laughing at Lily's meeting with the famous James Potter. Lily was still fuming, but being able to joke about him with someone made her feel infinitesimally better. She smiled, at Penelope who randomly laughed. "What are you laughing at? It wasn't funny!"

"I think angry pig-face is coming over."

"What?" Lily was alarmed. _Not now, _she inwardly groaned. _Why was he always where she was going to be? This could not be coincedence._ Her stomach twisted and she turned around to see…Penelope was right. A _very _angry James Potter was walking towards them.

"Quick, hide!" Lily said, ducking under the table. Penelope wasn't quick enough, but she put her legs across the table and rested them on the seat Lily was previously occupying, trying to shield her from view. Lily tried to fascinate herself with the chewing gum stuck on the underneath of the table. What were the chances that James Potter would happen to walk into _this _small town café, which was home to some very good Sligaslugga juice? _Not a lot, apparently, _she thought dryly_._

"Evans, you're such a coward. You can't even face me." Who knew James Potter could _see_? Why did he wear glasses? Probably trying to look more intelligent.

"Pig-face," Lily said, as she got up from her poor hiding place, admitting defeat, but unwilling to lose the verbal battle. "Are you stalking me? Because, you know, I would have to report you for harassment."

James looked unaffected, and Penelope was just watching the scene avidly. Lily couldn't blame her…who _could _take their eyes off a talking pig?

"Anyway," she continued, "I can't believe you got out of that so quick –"

"I have my ways," he said, charmingly, before he realised who he was talking to. Then, he glared. Lily looked sickened at him, trying to put on the charm.

"But you know," she said, carrying on as if there had been no interruption, "who does want to return to their sty?"

"Cutting words…but I suppose you have practice in them, what with your articles that single-handedly attempt to make people feel worse than they already do."

"What on Earth are you talking about? Are you aware of the rubbish that spews out of your mouth, or do you just talk and hope whatever comes out is right?"

"Nice act," he said, producing a newspaper out of nowhere. Lily briefly saw the headline before he slammed it down on the table.

"I refuse to read the trash you English," she said, with a sympathetic glance at Penelope who looked like she didn't at all mind, before continuing, "put in your newspapers. I've never read them in my life, and I don't intend to start now!"

He only smirked. Lily wanted to hex him so bad, she would never have to see that smirk, because frankly, she couldn't stand the sight of it.

"I know you've got an act for every angry victim of yours who demands an apology, but you should just give it up. We all know what an insensitive hag you are and we want a public apology, nothing else, nothing more." His eyes shone, as he carried on, as if he were announcing a death sentence. "In public…or else."

"Am I supposed to be afraid of your weak little threats?" she said, laughing derisively.

"I can make you…I'm not a Marauder for nothing, after all."

"What the hell is a Marauder?"

"Haven't you been to Hogwarts?"

"I'm FRENCH," she said, angrily, unaware of the scene they were creating. No-body was even pretending to be concentrating on their conversations, but was openly staring at the couple fighting. They recognised James, and they're mouths dropped open. "Shall I spell it out to you? F.R.E.N.C.H."

"I know you've been to Hogwarts. You're just pretending not to…"

"Are you even listening to what you're saying? DO you always think you're right? Because, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, I know myself better than you do…unless you're a stalker, which as we discussed earlier would lead me to file a case of harassment!"

He tried to speak unaware that while she was talking and he'd been staring at her gorgeous mouth, she'd cast a non-verbal silencing spell. His face contorted in anger.

"Listen, I don't frankly give a damn who you decide to insult in public because that's you're business. However, you will not being doing it with me. You make no sense whatsoever. And I really can't help you. I think you need to take some time off work, because it's clearly making you deluded, and then you can sort out you're anger problems. Ok?" She tried to look pitiful, but she burst out laughing. "Understood? No-one messes with Lily Evans…not even a high and mighty Marauder, and you'd do well to remember that." And she disapparated, with Penelope following behind just a second later.

"You know, she's right," she had said sincerely before disappearing herself, which made it all the worse having a complete stranger agree with the totally mad Lily Evans.

* * *

Lily sighed as she collapsed onto her new couch, which was just too comfy. She sighed, as she listened to Penelope defend her actions in the diner...although, she knew she should have controlled her temper.

"Pig-face really is a pig-face. As if he had a go at you like that…he doesn't know you!" She was incredulous, like she couldn't believe what she'd just seen. "Imagine him accusing you without a shred of evidence?"

"I know, right?" Lily said as she reluctantly got up and flopped down onto her bed with a grin. Lily 2: Pig-face nil.

"I should really go. You look really tired," she whispered, setting Lily's alarm for her. But Lily was already asleep…dreams of a pig with a face like Potter's rolling around in a sty overcame her.

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to **bookworm2butterfly **for reviewing! Hope it's long enough for you!!! :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**--wishfulthinking123—**

Lily was upset.

_Okay, _she thought, trying to calm herself down. For the first time in her life, she was late. She had still arrived well before the other Aurors, and seeing as she had in fact aimed to be there at 7.35, and now it was 7.36, was not of any relevance. _It was only a minute, _she thought, as she tried reassuring herself. _Maybe I am being a little hard on myself._ The truth was, Lily would never dream of getting herself this worked up…but today _was _an important day for her. She could not screw it up. She needed to make a good impression, before James Potter started spreading rumours that she wasn't up for the job. Lily sighed. She knew that if Rory was here she'd be laughing her head off at her, but she would in her own way be comforting. Lily missed her. She tried to concentrate on her notes for the morning's unplanned (well, for the Aurors, that is) meeting, but was unable to as a steady amount of Aurors trickled quickly into their offices, probably raising their eyebrows at never having known about the meeting before now. Lily couldn't help that. That had been the way John Talbot had wanted it, and she would respect his wishes. Lily pulled herself together, checking her reflection in the mirror adjacent to her desk.

"_You're gonna knock there socks off sweetie!"_

Lily smiled uncomfortably at the mirror.

"_But not if you're gonna smile like that!"_

She rolled her eyes at the mirror's weak attempt to make her laugh, but her stomach was twisting slightly at the thought of seeing Pig-face Potter again…but it was nothing she couldn't handle. After all, she'd beaten him twice at his own game – and she wasn't going to lose now. She shook her hair, as she got up, abandoning her notes as a lost cause, and watched the Aurors file into the meeting room. She cast a quick disillusionment charm and went in with them. She smiled as she watched them chatting, as she stood indiscreetly at the head of the table.

"I wonder where John is," wondered one of the Aurors absent-mindedly.

"I hope this meeting isn't to chew us out," said a handsome Auror with dark hair, which gained a few laughs.

The room was quite large, and Lily had doubted that it could hold a whole Auror division, but it seemed that she was wrong. Noting happily that she couldn't see James anywhere, she made herself appear behind a cloud of purple smoke. She grinned. _Conspicuous, much?_

Everything went silent, and the handsome Auror who made people laugh, jumped up to his feet. His laughing expression had vanished, and his wand was pointed at her. Everyone else looked frozen.

"Relax," Lily said, trying not to smile.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted the man, but Lily deflected his spell easily, and gained his wand as well. She walked up to the man and handed him back his wand, "Do you really think I would try and attack you? Even if I were a Death Eater, that would be pretty stupid. 300 of you, and only one of me. I wonder what the outcome would be…" she said, trailing off, with a thoughtful expression on her face . The man took his wand back, albeit he still looked suspicious.

"My name is Lily Evans, and I'm the new chief Auror."

The entire room gasped dramatically, and Lily had to roll her eyes. It was like she had walked into a soap opera, not a room full of, hopefully, talented Aurors. "Calm down. Mr Talbot wished for a quiet retirement, and that is the reason why none of you have heard of it. I recall him saying to me that you lot were stubborn as hell and wouldn't have left him alone." The Aurors laughed again, and while the handsome Auror still looked grumpy, he managed a brief smile. Someone said quietly, but not so quietly that Lily couldn't hear it, "What makes him think we're gonna leave him alone, now?" Lily continued with her speech.

"My proof of identity is here," continued Lily, as she passed her Ministry ID card around the table. "It's been signed by the Minister of Magic himself, and I think, as you all know, the Minister's seal cannot be reproduced or copied in anyway possible, nor can it be worn by someone who is an impostor."

The handsome Auror (Lily really needed to find out his name) spoke. "Alright. I had to check, though, didn't I?"

Lily nodded her head, sincerely. "And that was my first test. 298 of you failed…but I'm sure you'll do better in future." They laughed again, but the handsome Auror looked up, interested. "Who's the second person?" he said, his curiosity picked.

"Mr Potter, of course. Does he think it below himself to not attend meetings? I imagine they're not called that often."

The handsome Auror muttered, "Something like that…" but Lily still managed to hear him. _I must have hawk-like ears_, she thought wryly. _Wait, isn't that eyes?_

"Anyway," she said, taking charge again, leaving her thoughts behind. "Let us continue on from Potter's blatant disregard for punctuality. He shall meet me when he deigns, I daresay. However," she persisted. "I was assured by Talbot you were a ready bunch, and yet only one of you jumped to defend yourself. Why is that?"

Complete silence. "Now, I don't want to be seen as a dictator, so there will be monthly meetings, because I know it's boring when it's daily, or even weekly. The main objective of these meetings is so I can get to know you, and here your suggestions about missions. I've already memorised your assignment files, so don't worry. I know exactly who is capable of what, and what missions to send them on." Lily smiled. "Now, I won't be making any more spectacular entrances like that," she said, and carried on despite the laughs, "but be prepared. As my role model would say, constant vigilance." The room grinned, remembering Mad-Eye Moody, who was currently in Auror retirement, though word had it, still worked for Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm not generally very good at putting faces to names, but I think I've got the general gist of you lot." She pointed to the handsome Auror. "What's your name?"

"Eric Tanner."

"Joined three years ago, and you worked in strategy for one, but you've been in field for the last two. Correct?" She continued, because she knew she was right. She couldn't help it...it was fun showing off sometimes. "Will you stay behind at the end?"

The Aurors looked impressed, even Tanner, as he nodded. "I have my own style, and I know we should be able to work together. Aurors are made to adapt, to try different things every day. Let me advise you though. I have a horrible temper, and I wouldn't want to see any of you at the end of it. So please don't underestimate me. I am French, after all!" They laughed, some a bit nervously, but she dismissed them, with a grin. She waited as they all asked her questions, which she was only too glad to supply. "Now, don't you all have jobs to do?" They scuttled off, and Lily grinned. _It had gone perfectly._

"What are we going to do?" Tanner asked curiously.

"As I just said, Aurors are made to adapt. I'm sure you can cope without the knowledge for now, Tanner."

He grinned. "Aren't Aurors supposed to be inquisitive?"

"To the point where they annoy their Chiefs? I don't think so," she said. "But I'll let you off just this once."

"I suppose that will have to do."

"I suppose it will." She grinned. "Anyway, there's a mission going up around the start of March, so there is a lot of time left, but I am considering you for one of the participants. I'll send you a short de-briefing later, but you don't have to do it. It's extremely dangerous," she added sincerely.

"I live for danger."

Lily shook her head. "We'll be infiltrating a possible death eater site. Are you up for it?"

"Of course."

"Alright, there will be a few others, naturally, but you were my first option."

"Will James Potter be going, as well?"

Lily's stomach twisted, again. "Unfortunately, he is a good Auror, and it'd be foolish not to have him along as well."

Tanner frowned. "I guess…can I leave now?"

Lily pointed her arm to the door. "Be my guest. Oh…" she added as an afterthought. "If you see Potter anywhere, will you lead him to my office? It's where Talbot's used to be," she said, apparating there herself.

***

"Hey, Potter, you sure picked your day to be late!" shouted one of the Aurors as he saw James going past his desk.

"What are you talking about, Prescott?" James said, rubbing his eyes, tiredly. He'd overslept, but he knew Talbot wouldn't mind. "Sure, Talbot's going to chew me out, but it's not like he'll actually care. I'll just tell him I got caught up in something."

"Talbot's retired, mate!"

James looked at him, fully alert. "What?"

"I know, mate, that's what I thought! The new Chief's pretty young, and she's beautiful! Absolutely stunning, but she's real quick. She disarmed Tanner!"

James grinned. "I'm sure Tanner had it coming," he said, slightly amazed at the new chief. No-body had managed to get Tanner's wand before, not even him. "…temper, though!"

"Huh?"

"You really are asleep! I toldja that she warned us not to underestimate her, and that's she's got a temper. She's not too happy with you for missing the meeting, either. She mentioned it twice!"

James smirked. "My Potter charm never lets me down."

Prescott rolled his eyes, and grinned at someone behind James. "Hey, Tanner? What did she want?"

"Oh, just some top secret mission," he said.

James rolled his eyes. "I heard she got your wand."

Tanner glared at him. "I know that she's not too happy with you…"

James inwardly groaned. _Why did everyone keeps saying that?_

"Not even your "famous Potter charm" will help you out here!" He said, using finger quotation marks. "You need to see her in her office."

"I think I could have guessed that myself, thanks!"

Tanner put up his hands, as though he was accepting defeat, even though he wasn't. Their rivalry had lasted all throughout of Hogwarts, where they competed in everything against each other, except for Quidditch, as they were both in the same house.

James looked at Prescott. "You know, I really hate that guy."

"James, I think everyone knows that. I also know that if you don't get down into Chief's office, and grovel your sorry arse off, you're gonna be in trouble."

James hurried off, heeding Prescott's advice. However, he was _not _going to grovel.

He stepped cautiously into the office, as he still remembered the days of Moody, where he would throw a spell at whoever entered, every so often, to "keep them on their toes," he'd growled. James knew better. He knew he just wanted to torture them.

"Well, well, well…" said a stunningly pretty redhead, sitting in the swivel chair. _This could not be happening._

"You!" James shouted, in disbelief.

"Yes, me," said Lily Evans, with an evil little smile on her face. "Who were you expecting? The tooth fairy?"

James growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually the new Chief," Lily said, looking at her nails, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"What?" James faltered. Never, _never, _had there been a female Chief Auror. He wasn't sexist, but…why would they employ a person who reported for the Daily Prophet as well?

"Potter," she said, as if she knew what he was thinking. He, however, was slightly relieved she hadn't called him Pig-face in the office. He'd never live it down, although he'd never admit it. "Are you really that stupid? Just get it out of your head…I've never written for a newspaper in my life. Now, I want your excuse on why you're late."

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to my sole reviewer **bookworm2butterfly**! (my longest one yet!) Where are you people??! :D Thanks anyway to the story alerters and the favoriters!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**--wishfulthinking123--**

James was flabbergasted.

_I can't believe I just said flabbergasted. What am I, ninety? _His thoughts were wild as he sat down on the chair Evans was indicating with her hand, which was directly in front of her desk. It was upsetting, to say the least, as he watched her smug expression from the corner of his glasses. She was right, and he was...wrong. Of course, he didn't have to admit that. James was not normally such a disagreeable person, and would happily admit when he was wrong, but Lily Evans brought out the worst in him.

"What is your excuse, Potter?" Lily said, a firm expression on her face, although her smug expression lingered in her eyes. "And an apology would be nice too, now that I think about."

"What?" James said, dumbly.

"Excuse," Lily said slowly, and then waited a while to see if he had comprehended it, before saying, equally slowly, "Apology."

James regained his composure. "I heard what you said. I'm just wondering why it would apply to me...I'm James Potter."

"And? Your point is?"

"And I was offered this job first! I'm obviously better than you."

Lily was seething, and could barely contain her wrath as he continued. "You're second best."

"Says the person who couldn't stop me changing him into a pig! If you're so brilliant, shouldn't you have been able to deflect my spell?"

James was silent. "Glad to see you finally know when to shut up," Lily said coldly.

"Now, seeing as I know I'm not going to get an apology from your worthless self, what's your excuse?"

"Do I need one?"

Lily glared, but she remembered herself: she was supposed to keep a cool head.

"You know," Lily said thoughtfully. "You strike me as the kind of type that always gets what he wants, whenever he wants."

James nodded, happy to know she was finally getting it.

"I'm sensing you've never been without anything...I bet you always had the best broomstick, the best Firewhiskey..." Lily trailed off, waiting for him to respond.

"I always have the best," he said smugly. "I never settle for anything less."

Lily looked up, an innocent smile gracing her features, as she cracked her knuckles. "I guess you're just waiting for the best punch now, 'cause you know, I'm all to happy to supply it." _So much for keeping a cool head._

James gulped, and she smiled satisfactorily, but of course, he tried to pretend otherwise.

"Listen, you think you're so smart and –"

"Thanks for the compliment."

He growled, but otherwise ignored her comment. "You can't just waltz in –"

She interrupted him again. "No, you listen to me. I already have. I'm your boss. I'm the chief Auror. Get. Over. It. Now, if you can't respect me, then you're just going to have to leave."

James contemplated it. She couldn't make him leave. However, he did see where she was coming from...reluctantly. They couldn't work together without some kind of truce.

"Now..." Lily said calmly. "Truce?"

"Okay," he said, grudgingly.

"Now, excuse? Hey, that rhymed!" _Oh my god. I've turned into a five year old. No wonder he won't respect me._

He laughed, as he looked up. She looked surprised, but he saw a faint smile.

"I was visiting Sirius."

"And the truth? The good, the bad, and the ugly, if you please." She looked so easy-going, and laid-back, James couldn't believe it was the same person he'd been arguing with.

"How do you know I wasn't visiting Sirius?"

"Visiting hours don't begin in St. Mungo's yet, Potter."

"How would you know that?"

She sighed loudly. "Stop being nosy. Now, tell me the truth."

"I overslept, okay?"

"And the truth will set you free!" She said, lifting her arms above her head.

He looked at her weirdly, but he was unable to stop grinning.

"I don't tolerate lateness. Nor do I tolerate disrespect. I want you to treat me exactly the same how you would treat Talbot."

James sighed.

"Will you do that?"

"Okay, okay!"

"Good," she said. "Now, I think you've got a report to go finish, haven't you?

"How did you – "

"I have my ways."

Comprehension dawned across his face. "You were exploring the offices yesterday, weren't you? And then you got talking to that old coot from the Flobberworm legislation office. He's deaf, you know."

"I think I guessed that when he didn't appear to hear me scream," Lily said dryly.

"And, then I came along! Sorry about that..." he trailed off.

"You're a mastermind, you really are." Lily said sarcastically. "Tell me, have you thought about working in strategy?"

He grinned – he was now used to her sarcasm.

"I did...but I thought the field was much more exciting." _Oh, real witty James. Real witty, _his head admonished him. Lily carried on, oblivious.

"Do you know about the assignment that's taking place at the start of March? The one to infiltrate the possible death eater camp? You're one of my possibilities."

"I do now," said James, grinning, despite the fact that he didn't like being left out the loop. He usually knew these things...wait. No.

"Is Tanner coming along?"

Lily looked up from the paperwork on her desk. "Will that be a problem?"

He wanted to scream yes, but he knew it wasn't professional. "No, not at all."

She grinned. "Well, that's perfect then, isn't it?"

"Just swell."

"You can leave now, you know?" Lily said a couple of seconds after. He was still standing there.

"I was just wondering whether you wanted to turn me into a pig first. You know, show who's in control in this place," he said, able to joke about the incident. He didn't want her to think that he couldn't laugh things off.

"That's a good idea," she said, whipping her wand out of her pocket at lightning speed, but of course, he'd already fled.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

* * *

Everyone was _still _looking at him curiously, as he made his way over to his desk. James, who was used to attention, simply rolled his eyes, and pulled out his report. However, the eyes fixated on him were starting to get unnerving. He looked up. Everyone looked away conspicuously. "What?" James said, almost defensively, as he ran his fingers through his already tousled hair. Everyone started muttering to each other, and James couldn't help feeling that they were talking about him, however vain it sounded. He set to work, keeping his head down, though he was still feeling uncomfortable.

It was around five-thirty, and nearly everyone had gone home. He was almost glad that the coffee girl was approaching, but he finally succumbed to his irritation as he saw her gaping at him. He'd had enough. He was fond of attention, but to be the object of everyone's attention all day long...well, he didn't appreciate it. It was never normally like this. It had been a long, hard day, and the report was literally draining him. He'd never had much patience for writing long, complicated essays, especially when he was writing about someone who'd taken months to capture.

"Do I have two heads or something?" he snapped at her, as she looked at him with a searching expression. She jumped half a foot into the air, spilling the tray of hot coffee all over him and his work.

He took a deep breath...he would not fly into a rage. He was cool, he was collected –

"Listen, if you don't get out of here in literally two seconds, my wand will be in my hand and it won't be pretty."

The girl's eyes widened and she left her tray behind, as she scrambled to get out of there. He vaguely heard her mutter as she left, "He really does have that temper..."

James was irritated. "Thank you!" he called after her, sarcastically. The last stragglers were looking at him, almost afraid, and they hurriedly disapparated out of there. _I thought Aurors were made of stronger stuff, _James thought dryly, though he was confused. Everyone was used to his threats and they'd never taken them seriously before now. He whipped his wand out and muttered a quick spell and his clothes were as good as new. However, he still despaired for his work would never be the same, and he knew he'd never be able to hand it in the way it was. Evans would eat him alive, despite of their "truce."

He set to work reluctantly, and it was seven o' clock when he'd finished. The report was beautiful, he mused as he looked over it with admiration. _I really am going crazy, _he thought with a say. Well, at least he wasn't talking out loud. Instead of spelling it over to Evans like he would've done with Talbot, he decided to personally hand it in. After all, he wanted to make sure that it would get there…and he wanted to see whether Evans was one of those types who stayed late after work because she was so dedicated. He hadn't taken her for one, but if she was, he would personally buy her dinner as an apology, even if that was going a bit far for him. He casually strode over to her new office, and ran his fingers through his tousled hair absent-mindedly, spotting Daily Prophet newspapers haphazardly strewn all over the floor. James sighed at the amount of trouble they'd caused him, and picked one up to read later. He barely caught the title, and at first fully failed to comprehend it. His hand came to a standstill just before he was about to knock, and he read the article with rage flowing through him.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, how was this for a chapter? Much thanks to bookworm2butterfly, and HPITBBE for reviewing!**_


End file.
